


深海遗珠

by Antisocks



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocks/pseuds/Antisocks
Summary: 发生在深海性骚扰星光之后，被星光妹妹绑起来狠狠地日鳃的故事
Relationships: Starlight |Annie January/the Deep | Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	深海遗珠

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：星光x深海，女上，搞鳃，第二人称

你知道他们把那些身上长鱼鳃的人叫什么吗？  
“怪胎。”  
那些试着真心实意改善海洋状态的人呢？  
“白痴。”  
深海怎么样？  
“笑话。”  
你看，这就是我的处境。这就是在那么多人当中上帝偏偏选了你作为人类和海洋之纽带的结果。他们会告诉你，你是上帝的选民，你是天之骄子。  
但你不会明白的。不会，除非你健美的腹肌上也长出两片鱼鳃。  
这种事情没法改变。就算你穿上几百人连夜赶制出的特制队服，就算他们口口声声告诉你:你从千万人中脱颖而出获得加入七人众的资格，完全是因为你出色的表现而不仅仅是为了体现多元化。  
事实就是:他们打心眼里觉得你是个蠢材。  
“打起精神，混球，我让你看着我。”星光说这话的时候，她的虹膜像着了火一样。这是一颗随时会炸开的陨星，而且很显然，它就要坠到你头上。“看清楚！”  
然后那根精细去除过角质层的手指就滑进你腹部的鱼鳃，你根本来不及阻止——实际上你也没办法阻止，你的双手被反绑在身后，粗绳从脖子缠到腿根，麻绳勒着你的脖子，绳结摩擦乳头，还有最重要的——那根怒气冲冲的指头像海蛇一样在鳃盖下游动，想象一根柱状异物从你的肋骨间滑进去，要捅破你的膈。  
“你就喜欢这样，是不是？”这种问题根本不用回答。星光的手指又没入了一寸，异物侵入的痛楚让你想要干呕。  
日本有一整套完备的现代化捕鲸设施，就算遭到全世界心智健全人们的谴责，他们依然会把锋利的鱼叉扎进鲸鱼滑溜溜的皮下，让血浸红一片海。  
你知道这些，所以你知道这种感觉。任人宰割的感觉。  
如果你没有鳃，你就不会明白。永远不会。  
不……星光，听着——  
“我在问你，你是不是喜欢这样，嗯？”她没有给你发言的机会。盛怒中的女人听不进去任何劝阻，就像发情的雄海豚，它们会用任何体型合适的鱼做自己的阴茎套子。她的手指还在那儿，从你的鳃进去。然后，两根手指。两根北太平洋暖流般温软的手指就插进你开合的裂口。这还不够，那两根手指还向上屈起，要掀开你的鳃盖似的。  
你用肺呼吸，但这不代表你的鳃被掰弄的时候你就不会觉得窒息。你能听见空气踉踉跄跄挤过你喉管的“嘶嘶”声，你听见你在叫：操！上帝啊！  
但上帝永远都是那个高高在上看戏的王八蛋，挨操的只有动物们。只有你。  
“你做那些事的时候就应该想到这些，以后你想做那些事的时候，也应该想到这些——这里、今天，发生的一切！”她的声音好像来自遥远，遥远的地方。黄金座上的君王。  
她的手指，两根细长的手指，竟贴着光滑的鱼皮径直在鳃盖中抽插起来。  
尖叫。血液把那银灰色的裂口染得黑红。那裂口中吐出血来。真的血。太疼了。可那浪荡的叫声又是真的，那样浪荡的叫声，更像是母海豚发情的声音，而不是从你声带里发出的。  
“别再叫得像个婊子了，你真该看看你现在是什么样子，烂货。”最后一下猛地捅进去，那一下简直要捣进你的肺里。  
你高潮了。在剧烈的疼痛和快感中性高潮了。你的眼珠翻得只剩下一点瞳仁，瞳孔无神地扩张。你浑身颤抖地高潮了，尊严和精液一起射得精光。  
这不是什么好兆头，但你已经逃不掉了。  
“真恶心。”她啐在你身上，凉丝丝的唾液。你最后的意识定格在她写满轻蔑的脸上。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在这里发文，感谢观看＞人＜


End file.
